


Meteor City: Red

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Meteor City (ChainSmokesPens Series), Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gender Identity, Heroes & Heroines, Multi, Outer Space, Spaceships, Superheroes, Supervillains, Urban Fantasy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Meteor City, epicenter of a world-rending event two centuries prior, is a bustling metropolis. Heroes roam the light, villains wander the shadows, and everyone else is just trying to get home at the end of the day. When a world is saturated in heroics, whether you align yourself with good or evil, with law or chaos, or choose to stand in the middle, the only thing you can really do is live.This is the face of villain, flooding the recesses of Meteor City.





	Meteor City: Red

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like much of my writing here, was taken from prompts that I found online. Having seen so many different superhero prompts, I decided to congeal them all into one universe. It won’t make a lot of sense, but it will be fun to write. I hope you enjoy!  
> Prompt: [WP] You have just completed your greatest work, a planet-busting laser, at the request of your space tyrant overlord. Unfortunately they only want to use it for a gender reveal celebration.

Fifteen long years of brutal martial campaigning, travelling from the innermost to the outermost to even further reaches of the galaxy cluster.

Every planet within reach was touched. Every moon excavated. Every meteor, comet, and chuck of space debris examined.

Incalculable worlds were stripped bare as every cubit of land was excavated.

The screams of diplomats and politicians, civilians and heroes, empires of justice and conclaves of evil, sapient beasts and living plants resonated throughout the void of space as they begged for their homes to be spared.

They would have their lives, but not what the invaders had come for.

Carnelian. An insignificant gemstone. Yet one Lord Rusth demanded be utilized to fulfill his wish. No one on the Anvil Fleet had lived long enough to both see the beginning and the end of Lord Rusth’s plans. The demigod commonly operated in the scale of centuries; the only exception to this was his meals, which were scheduled no less than a decade before they were to be consumed.

At his command, three hundred thousand ships of his fleet dispersed, beginning the operation. And, safely out of earshot of the supreme commander and the moles interspersed among the divisions, the questions ensued.

“What’s going on?”

“What’s happening?”

“Fifteen years? A plan I can actually see the end of?”

“Is he finishing up something he started forever ago? What did your great-grandfather say?”

“I heard that the science division is creating a laser. Did someone not pay tribute?”

Yes, the science division was building a laser. Crafted no less than thirty thousand ships of the Anvil Fleet, utilizing a red giant as a battery, aimed squarely at a star that shone lightyears away. Nearing its own luminous death, Lord Rusth claimed that he had watched the star as it was created. Sometime before he had all this.

The harvested carnelian was cleaned, purified, and stripped down for the most minute traces of energy found within it. These were bound together, encased in an adamant vessel the size of a white dwarf and placed at the head of the laser.

The populace of the Anvil Fleet was called into Lord Rusth’s great hall. Trillions of civilians, engineers, craftsmen, artists, soldiers, priests, and politicians of all manner of species, cognizance, sapience, sentience, and tangibility stood before their sovereign, magnificent in his stature.

His spoke for ten hours, an abridged recounting of his rise to power. Many were stunned by the revelations they heard, so enamored with the horrors befalling their ears they couldn’t help but weep in zealous joy.

Upon completion, he snapped his fingers. Like every star in space dying at once, the lights in the room were shut off and a darkness, deeper than that of even shut eyes, filled the room.  
It was still.

Then, a panel opened up to reveal the majesty of the cosmos. Floating clouds of aqua and turquoise, shimmering constellations, the soft hum of wafting radiation.

The laser fired, seemingly at nothing the target was so far away. The red giant burst, launching the carnelian bullet into the depths of space on a roaring propulsion of scarlet flame. Around the burning stream, icy comets evaporated and meteorites were pulled into its gravity, following its destructive course as far as they could before disintegrating in the heat.

When the star was struck it exploded in a nova of unmatched speed. Gas ripped away from the slaughtered star with a force that bent the shape of the universe around it. A blinding pink light shone in the gaps between the stars. Immeasurable lives were lost. Any worlds that weren’t destroyed, but weren’t further away than the Anvil Fleet, were definitely irradiated. And their civilians, if unfortunate enough to have witnessed the explosion, undoubtedly blinded.

After a full minute, the shine of the light had dimmed. As far as any eye could see, the void of space was stained with a light pink tinge.

Lord Rusth turned to his subjects. “From this day forth, this realm of worlds and stars will be called ‘The Rose Empire”! From here we shall father a civilization to conquer worlds and being beyond even my comprehension!”

The cheers, the crying, the praying, the applauding, the screaming, the flaying, were thunderous.

“Furthermore…” Lord Rusth began, the crowd silenced immediately.

He trembled in his spot, stole himself, and looked out over his servants. “From this day on, I’d like to be referred to as ‘Lady Rusth’,” she said, her powerful voice uncannily laced with unease.

An unease that was alleviated immediately, as the cheers from the Anvil Fleet roared like the apocalypse.


End file.
